The 'Light Music Club' Shall Go On!
by Perverted-Neko15
Summary: The Light Music Club only has Azusa now. Yui, Mio, Mugi, and Ritsu all have left and have went to college. All there's left is Azusa and her friends. It's now up to Azusa to recruit new members for the Light Music Club. But who's going to join?
1. First Step

_The Light Music Club only has Azusa now. Yui, Mio, Mugi, and Ritsu all have left and have went to college. All there's left is Azusa and her friends. It's now up to Azusa to recruit new members for the Light Music Club. But who's going to join now since it's only her?_

-Hello! My name is Perverted-Neko15! I just finished watching the last episodes K-ON! Season 2 and decided to make this! I'm going to use a couple characters I made up. Short descriptions are featured in the story! :) I disclaim everything in K-ON! All I own is my OC's. Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 1

First Step: Try to Get New Members

The 'Light Music Club' club room was empty. No one was in there. Mio, Yui, Ritsu, and Mugi all went to the same university together this year. All there was left... was Azusa and her friends. Azusa seemed pretty upset that she wouldn't see her _senpai_'s again until probably summer vacation. She didn't shed a single tear though. She would stay strong and be able to recruit new members with her music. Azusa was now a 3rd year and so was Ui and Jun.

"Azusa."Jun said as she walked to her friend."What are you doing? The Freshmen Ceremony is going to start soon."

"Oh. Right... I already gave the stage permission slip to the new Student Council President. She said that if I get new members by the end of this month, the club will stay."Azusa said as she grabbed her guitar and looked at Jun and Ui."Will you guys help?"

"Y-yes!"Ui said cheerfully as she looked at Azusa with a smile on her face.

"Thank you.."Azusa said."Let's get to the stage so I can set things up."

"Yes!"

Azusa, Ui, and Jun ran down the halls. Yui had left _Gitah_ with Ui so she could help Azusa get more members. Jun decided to help because well, the Light Music Club sounded fun. Azusa was relieved that she at least had two friends that would help her. As the three walked to the auditorium, the noticed the hallways being filled with Freshmen. Azusa gulped and got some-what nervous that she won't get any new members. Hopefully the performance would be good enough.

The three reached the stage and started to set up everything. They were going to play the instrumental version of 'Fuwa Fuwa Taimu'. Azusa knew the words to it, but she didn't feel like singing since she would be embarrassed to sing in front of a bunch of people. Once they were all set up, they waited for them to be called out to play. Jun was playing her sax, Azusa was playing _Mu_, and Ui was playing _Gitah_. It was going to be a great performance.

"Give it up for the LIGHT MUSIC CLUB!" The curtains rose and no one played yet. The Freshmen were confused and even some of them were leaving. Azusa gulped, a tint of blush on her cheeks.

"Wel-welcome to Sakura High. My name is Azusa Nakano and I'm part of the Light Music Club. There are my friends, Ui Hirasawa and Jun Suzuki."Azusa started saying."A year ago, the Seniors graduated and now I'm the only one left. So now... we're going to play an instrumental version of one our past favorites. 'FUWA FUWA TAIMU!'"

Once everyone had clapped, the three on stage started to play. They had practiced so much last year before the past members left. Everyone in the crowd was silent while the three were playing, Azusa smiled to herself as she kept playing and playing. After a long, long time of playing they stopped and the crowd was clapping loudly. Azusa took a deep breath and went to talk into the microphone again.

"Please join the Light Music Club, Nyan~"Azusa said, doing a kitten pose as she said 'nyan'. She didn't want to do that, but Yui said that her cuteness would probably get more members. After the curtains were down, the three started to pack up.

"I think we did well."Jun said as they were walking to the Clubroom.

"Hopefully everyone else thinks that too."Azusa said as she walked up the steps.

"They probably did. We did our best."Jun added. Azusa sighed and opened the clubroom door. It was so empty. It brought back memories. She felt tears coming to her eyes but she stayed strong and they set their instruments down.

"What do we do while we wait for members?"asked Ui, looking at Azusa.

"U-um.."Azusa stammered as she thought."Mugi-_senpai _left some tea supplies here as well as some tea that doesn't expire until next year. I'll make some right now." She got up and fetched the supplies for the tea. She started to make it and got three cups out... even her pink cat cup she had. After the tea was done and served, Azusa sat down and sipped her tea slowly. She sighed and leaned back in the chair."It's so boring..."

"Well, hopefully we get new members by the end of the day."Ui said."Keep your hopes up, Azusa-chan."

"Mm.. I will."

_After School..._

"No new members..."Azusa whispered, looking at the door."What now?"

"I guess we go home..."Jun said as she stood up. But then the door clicked open and a tall girl with short black hair and chocolate brown eyes was there. Azusa blinked.

"May I help you?"Azusa asked as she stood up.

"U-um..."the girl stammered and walked in."I'm from class 3-3... I'd like to join the club."

Silence...

"Please say that one more time."

"I'd like to join this club... I saw your performance when I was showing my little sister around and I thought up joining."the girl said.

….

"AWE~SOME~"Jun cheered and ran to the girl and tackled her. Azusa and Ui sweat dropped.

_'Good... A new member.'_Azusa thought with a smile on her face.

* * *

-Well? What did you think? It's the first chapter to this story and I tried my best. The next one should be longer. ^^' Please Review. :3


	2. Second Step

-I disclaim everything but the new characters who shall be introduced! This is the second chapter is now up! K-ON! is owned by the people who made this marvelous anime! Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 2

Second Step: Creating Songs & A Schedule

"So, what's your name?"asked Jun.

"My name is Kumiko Ayako."the girl stated.

"What instrument do you play?"Azusa asked, setting a cup of warm tea in front of Kumiko.

"I'm more experienced with the drums."Kumiko answered. She then sipped the tea."I really loved the performance. I just think you should sing." Kumiko giggled slightly. "If you guys need some treats or anything like that, I'll bring them in each day. My family is rich."

"Oh?"Azusa questioned."And we will sing. We just thought the instrumental version of the song would be good."

"It was terrific."Kumiko said."And yes, I shall. Oh." She took out the club application."Here."

"Thanks."Azusa said and read over it."Accepted."

"I'm glad. Well..."Kumiko said and stood up."I shall see you three after school tommorrow?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. I'll be back tomorrow then."Kumiko said and left the three girls. Azusa looked at Jun and Ui.

"That was easy..."Azusa whispered.

"Well, it was easy last year when my sister and the others played at the Freshmen ceremony two years ago."Ui said, looking at Azusa."Right?"

"Y-yea..."Azusa stammered, blushing slightly and then laughed a bit."I remember you calling me 'Azusa 2', too! You can't act like Yui-_senpai_!"

"At least I tried."Ui said."You guys were so worried about my sister, I decided to do that!"

"Come on guys... let's just go home."Jun said as she left first. Azusa smiled and walked home with Ui.

* * *

_Ui's House..._

"It's so empty without sis here..."Ui said as she started to make dinner for herself."Maybe I should call her..." The girl then sighed."Maybe not. She's probably having dinner right now."

_Ring~ Ring~_

"Huh?"Ui questioned and answered her phone."Hello?"

"_Ui!"_

"S-sis?"

"_That's me! Hey, hey. Guess what."_

"Hm?"

"_This weekend, I'm coming to visit! As well as Mio-chan, Ricchan, and Mugi-chan!"_

"E-eh?"

"_Yep! Make sure Azunyan has a song for us! We never heard her sing before so it would be nice to hear her when we come."_

"Can't you text her?"

"_I guess. But she might get all teary-eyed if she reads a text from me. I don't want that. Actually, tell her that make a song for the next time she performs. I want the visit to be a surprise."_

"O-okay. Oh. Sis, I have to go. I'm about to eat dinner."

"_Alright! Ja-ne~"_

*dial tone*

Ui laughed slightly and then fixed her dinner up. While she ate it, she texted Azusa and told her she had to make a song for their next performance, even though their next one isn't for a while. As she ate, she watched some television, and continued to text Azusa and Yui. After she ate her dinner, she cleaned up, took a bath, got ready for the next day, and then climbed into bed. She laid there for a few seconds and texted everyone 'good night'. She then fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

_Azusa's House..._

"A song? By this weekend?"Azusa questioned as she looked over Ui's text."Strange... I wonder why. Maybe she's being like _senpai _a bit..."

Azusa got some tears in her eyes from just thinking about Yui. She dried them quickly and started to write down thoughts for song. She sighed and finally got some notes together. After all of that, she started to write some lyrics. The title would be 'Missing You'. It was going to about this girl who was remembering great times she had with her best friend whom was a year older than her. It was more like the times with Azusa and Yui but slightly different. After Azusa wrote the chorus at least six times, she yawned. She then looked at the clock.

"It's half past midnight? I've been up a long time..."Azusa whispered."If I sleep now, I'll wake up late."

Azusa started to get stuff ready for school and started to clean her room some. It wasn't that big of a mess since she kept it clean everyday. Although the papers on her desk were scattered. Azusa yawned again and decided to listen to some music while she cleaned. She kept it down since her parents' were sleeping. Soon enough, her desk was clean, and everything was ready for school in the morning.

* * *

_Hours Later..._

"Aaah. So tired."Azusa said as she leaned on her desk like a child.

"Why are you so tired, Azusa-chan?"Ui asked as she looked at the girl.

"I stayed up late writing a song for this upcoming weekend. I finished at at one in the morning..." Azusa said as she rubbed her eye. At least I got it done."

"Let's see it."Jun said as she looked at Azusa. Azusa pulled it out of her bag and handed it to Jun. Ui read it over with the other girl."Awesome..."

"It took me a long time to make that."Azusa said as she rubbed her eye again."I better not fall asleep in class."

"Azusa-chan. Can I speak with you for a moment?"Sawako-_sensei _said. Azusa blinked.

"Sure."Azusa said as she stood up and walked out of the classroom with Sawako."What is it?"

"Well..."Sawako said as she closed the door."Since you're the new pres of the 'Light Music Club' you have to write down a schedule for the club. One that your club mates can work with. Plus, you have to write down songs."

"I know, _sensei_."Azusa said with a smile on her face. Then she yawned."I was up all night last night because I had to create one for this weekend."

"Why?"

"Ui told me I had to."Azusa said with a shrug."Isn't class about to start?"

"Yes. Let's get inside. You can do work if you want, but you need to focus on the club a bit more."Sawako said as she walked back inside the classroom. Azusa smiled and walked back inside the classroom too.

* * *

_After School..._

"Alright..."Azusa said as she sat down in the classroom. Ui, Jun, and Kumiko had sat down and they had sipped tea. This time, Kumiko brought some cookies that would melt in your mouth when you ate them."We need to think of a schedule."

"How about we start off with a small meeting plus tea time mixed with it?"asked Kumiko."We can think of songs that way and relax."

"That works..."Azusa said as she stood up, grabbed a dry erase marker, and wrote on the white board."So, at three, we come in, and have a meeting with tea time..."

"Mmhm. After that, we can write down some song lyrics and test them out..."Ui said. Azusa wrote that down as well."Then we can practice a bit, have tea time again, clean up, and then go home."

"She we can practice for an hour, Ui?"asked Azusa, looking at Ui with a confused look on her face.

"Here's an idea..."Sawako said as she entered the room."You start off with tea time. After that, you have a thirty minute meeting about funds and what you are going to do next time you sing in front of people." She grabbed the marker from Azusa and started to write things down."Then you guys can practice for about an hour, then have tea time again, clean up, and then you all go home."

"Sawako-sen-"

"Azusa-chan, call me Sawa-chan outside of the classroom. Also, the rest of you girls can do the same."

"Alright, Sawa-chan!"screamed the girls. Sawako nodded.

"I'm going to get started on the next outfits. Oh. Ui-chan. May I speak to you for a moment?"said Sawako said.

"S-sure."Ui said and followed Sawako out of the clubroom."What is it?"

"How about having having Yui-chan and the others come here for their meeting? You, Azusa-chan, Jun-chan, and Miko-chan can all dress up in cute costumes and perform for them."Sawako said. Ui blinked.

"Sounds like a fun idea."Ui said."We just have to keep it a secret from Azusa-chan"

"Alright."Sawako said as she nodded."Get back into the room."

"Right."said Ui and went to the others.

"What did Sawa-chan need?"Jun asked.

"Something secret."Ui said. Azusa, Jun, and Kumiko blinked."You'll see this weekend."

"Alright..."Azusa said."Oh. Kumiko. Look."

"Hm?"Kumiko said. Azusa handed her the song and she started to read over it."Cuuute. Let's practice it."

"Y-yes!"

* * *

_After practice..._

"Aaah. That was fun."Jun said as she sat down."And Azusa, your voice is adorable."

"Stop saying nonsense."Azusa said, her cheeks pink.

Ui had recorded some of the song when Azusa was singing a solo part where only it was the guitar and the vocals. Secretly, she had sent it to Yui and the others for a little sneak preview of what they were expecting this weekend. After all of that, she had gotten a text after the practice saying that Azusa's voice is so _kawaii_.

"By the way Ui, what's happening this weekend?"asked Azusa."You told me last night that we had to practice for something this weekend."

"It's a secret."Ui said.

"...Is Yui_-senpai _coming?"Azusa asked.

"Noooo."Ui said. She had gotten better at keeping secrets."You'll see."

"Alright... Let's all go home then, okay?"Azusa said as she started to pack up.

"Yep!"

* * *

-Second Chapter, DONE! I thought I would be nice and it make it longer. Next chapter will be 'Third Step: Practice, Practice, Practice'. :3 I'll me typing it out. I hope you all liked this. REVIEW~


	3. Third Step

-I disclaim everything but the new characters who shall be introduced! This is the second chapter is now up! K-ON! is owned by the people who made this marvelous anime! Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 3

Third Step: Practice, Practice, Practice

It was now Friday, and the new 'Light Music Club' had a lot of practice to do if they wanted to be ready for tomorrow. Sawako was busy making cute outfits for the four to wear when they perform in front of the school. Some people would be at school on Saturday for some extra work so it would be okay for them to play in the front of the school. Sawako was making some cute dresses for the girls to wear. Each one had their own style and matched with everyone's personality well enough.

"Aaaah. We need a break."Jun said as she plopped down on a couch.

"I think we deserve one. We have been practicing a lot lately."said Azusa."Where's Sawa-chan?"

"...Azusa, when you say her name like that, it makes you more cute."Jun said.

"Sh-shut up!"Azusa said."Hmph."

"Let's have some cake, kay?"said Kumiko as she set her drumsticks down."I brought strawberry and cream cake today."

"Sweet!"Jun said as she raced to the chairs. Azusa and Ui then sat down in the chairs. Kumiko served the tea and cake and all of them started to eat it.

"Mmm..."Azusa said, a childish expression on her face."It tastes so good."

"Click."Ui said as she took a picture of Azusa's face and sent it to Yui.

"U-ui!"Azusa yelled."Who did you send that too?"

"My sister."Ui said. Azusa blushed and continued to eat the cake."She said you look really cute, Azusa-chan."

"I wish she would stop saying ridiculous things..."Azusa said and took a sip of tea.

"OUTFITS ARE FINISHED!"Sawako said as she showed up.

"Outfits?"Azusa questioned.

"Yep! People come here tomorrow so we're putting on a little performance!"Sawako said."Jun-chan, for you is a rocker."

"Awesome!"Jun said as she looked at the outfits Sawako made.

"Ui-chan, yours is a maid."

"Sweet."

"Miko-chan, yours is a bunny girl."

"Ah. Alright."

"And Azusa-chan... yours is a neko~"

"Eh?"Azusa yelled."Why a neko!"

"Because a neko suits you. Come on girls, try them on and then try playing in them."Sawako said.

"Alright~"

"No!"Azusa said, embarrassed."I will not wear something like that."

"But it's a cute black dress with cat ears and a tail."Sawako said."Try it on... pleeease."

"..."

"Or I'll give you extra homework and I won't make you eat sweets."

"Fine. I'll try it on."Azusa said and grabbed her costume.

She then went to the bathroom with the things and went into a stall. She stripped out of her school uniform and slipped the black dress on her. It was short but the black sock that went to her knee's went well. She slipped the shoes on that went with it and put the cat ears and tail on. As well as fixing her hair up a bit some. Once Azusa got up to the classroom, she noticed the girls in their outfits.

Ui's hair was now in pigtails and there was a pink maids head band in between them. The maids dress was all white and pink. Plus, it was frilly and cute. It made her look like a real maid. Jun's was black vest with a white top underneath it. She was wearing a black skirt with white tights underneath plus black boots and black gloves. Her hair was even all poofy and spiky. And now Kumiko's... was a short sleeved white blouse with a black vest, a black skirt, black and white lacey stocking, black boots, black bunny ears and white bunny tail.

"Azusa-chan, you look so cute."Ui said with a smile. Azusa blushed.

"I do not."Azusa said."But this outfit is comfortable."

"Let's practice in these outfits for a bit and then we'll be ready for tomorrow."Kumiko said with a smile.

"Okay!"

* * *

_After Practice..._

"Aaah. We did so much practice today just to get the song right."said Jun as she slid onto the couch.

"We did work hard... Tomorrow we perform in front of other students."Azusa said."I'm going to go change. You three do the same."

"Alright!"

All of the girls went to separate areas and changed their clothes. Afterwords, they went back to the clubroom and started to pack things up. When Jun suggested that they stayed the night to make a makeshift stage and get more things ready for tomorrow, everyone agreed. Azusa went and turned in a stay the night permission slip to the student council and Sawako brought sleeping bags for everyone. During that time, the girls all worked hard to make the makeshift stage and setting everything up well enough. After working for hours, they went back to the clubroom, changed into their jogging suits, and laid down in the sleeping bags.

"Well, we worked very hard."said Azusa with a smile on her face. Ui was busy texting Yui, telling her what they were doing."Ui, if your texting Yui-_senpai_, tell her I said hi."

"Hm? Of course."Ui said and texted Yui some more. After a while, there was a text back."Ah. My sister says that she misses hugging you. She really wants some Azu-nyan energy."

"Hopefully she doesn't hug me next time she see's me..."Azusa said with a slightly giggle. She then looked at Jun and she was already fast asleep. So was Kumiko.

"I guess they were really tired out."Ui said."Let's get to bed too."

"Yes."

* * *

-THIRD CHAPTER DONE! The fourth chapter will be up sooner or later. I've been bored lately so I decided to make this. Azusa, Jun, and Kumiko don't know that Yui and the others are coming. They'll be surprised!

I'll be making the song myself, yet I can not put it in Japanese. So, it'll be in English. Anyway... PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Fun & Fourth Step

-I disclaim everything but the new characters who shall be introduced! This is the second chapter is now up! K-ON! is owned by the people who made this marvelous anime! Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 4

Fun & Fourth Step: Performing & Getting a Keyboardist

Azusa, Jun, Ui, and Kumiko woke up bright and early to get ready for today. They had showered in the swim showers, dried off, and then put on the outfits they were going to wear. Ui got a text from Yui saying they'll arrive at the school in the afternoon so it gave the girls enough time to set the stage up. They ate breakfast in a rush and then started to carry things down to the makeshift stage. Sawako had set up a long extension cord for the amps. Azusa smiled and set her guitar up right in front, right where the microphone was.

"Azusa-chan, did you practice your vocals today?"asked Ui.

"Mmhm."Azusa said."I can't wait to sing."

"Wait until the afternoon."said Ui, a smile on her face. Azusa blinked.

"Alright. But what do we do until then?"Azusa said as she looked at the club members.

"Well, we can advertise for a keyboardist. Wasn't there a previous one in the club?"suggested Kumiko.

"You have a point there..."said Azusa, thinking."So all we need is a keyboardist..."

"We only have an hour though... it took a long time to set everything up."Jun said as she swinged her legs."Can't we just have a little snack?"

"You're so laid back like Yui-chan."Sawako said as she walked over to the girls with a video camera."I'm going to record this for future generations."

"Ah. Alright."said Azusa."We can then send it to Yui-_senpai _and the others!"

"Sounds like a great idea."said Kumiko."I have some brownies up in the club room. If we do a good job, I'll let you guys bring some home."

"Ah? Really?"Jun said."Then let's do our best!"

"Always up for sweets. So much like Yui-_senpai_."Azusa said with a slight laugh.

"AZUNYAN!"came a loud voice. Azusa turned around and saw Yui, Mio, Ritsu, and Mugi there. Yui was already running to Azusa.

"S-_senpai_!"Azusa yelled, tears building up. Ui and Sawako laughed slightly."Did you two know about this?"

"Yep."Sawako said."By the way..."

"Hm?"

"Yui-chan and the others are thirty minutes early."

"Sorry, sorry."said Ritsu as she walked up to the others."Yui could not wait any longer."

"Mou. Not my fault. I needed my Azunyan energy."Yui said as she stopped dead-on before hugging Azusa. She then glomped Azusa, making the girl say 'Meow'."Azunyaaan~"

"_Senpai_, get off of me..."Azusa said, her eyes narrowed.

"After one year, you still call us '_senpai_'. Come on Azusa-chan. Call us by our real names."Ritsu said. Azusa blushed slightly.

"N-no way!"Azusa said.

"Um... guys."said Jun."Shouldn't we perform now?"

"Wait, Ui."Azusa said and turned to the girl."Was this the reason why you told me to write a song before today?"

"Yes."Ui said."Sorry, but Sis wanted to keep it a secret from you."

"But I-"

"Azusa-chan..."Mio started, a smile on her face. Azusa turned around."Go ahead. Sing in front of us. It took me some time to get used to singing in front people too."

"Azunyan. You look like a cat."said Yui, blinking.

"I did that."Sawako said, making a peace symbol with her fingers."Made it specially for her since you girls were coming to visit."

"Well..."said Kumiko, walking to Azusa."Ready?"

"Y-yes..."Azusa stammered and got on stage with the others. Ui, Jun, and Kumiko went to their instruments and ready for Azusa's signal. She nodded to the group and they started to play. They sounded awesome. Sawako started to record and the past 'Light Music Club' were watching in awe. Azusa took a small breath in and started to sing.

_'Missing You right now_

_I wish you haven't left me deserted_

_But yet we contact each other_

_And it makes my tears fade_

_I wish to see you again_

_Yet you are so far away_

_And it makes me get tears_

_But I stay strong and the go awaay..._

_I can't help but sing this song_

_Because I'm missing you so much_

_I can't help but sing this song_

_Because I've been waiting for you to come_

_I might seem to hate_

_The things we used to do_

_Yet as I remember the memories we had_

_I smile to myself_

_I can't help but wonder_

_If you miss me too_

_I can't help but wonder_

_If you worry as much as I worry about you_

_I wish to see you again_

_Yet you are so far away_

_And it makes me get tears_

_But I stay strong and the go awaay..._

_I can't help but sing this song_

_Because I'm missing you so much_

_I can't help but sing this song_

_Because I've been waiting for you to come_

_[ INSTRUMENTAL ]_

_{ Azusa Solo }_

_Forced to put on cat ears_

_Had to say 'nyan'_

_Didn't like it at first_

_But I do now_

_All the memories we share_

_I love them all dearly_

_I dream of you daily_

_Wondering when you'll be here again_

_I have dreams of our past_

_And here the same nickname_

_Over and Over (Over and Over)_

_Aaaagaaaiiin..._

_{ ALL! }_

_I wish to see you again (Again)_

_Yet you are so far away_

_And it makes me get tears (get tears)_

_But I stay strong and the go awaay..._

_I can't help but sing this song (this song, this song)_

_Because I'm missing you so much_

_I can't help but sing this song (this song, this song)_

_Because I've been waiting for you to come_

_[ SHORT INSTRUMENTAL ]_

_{ Short Azusa Solo }_

_I haven't got a chance to say_

_That no matter how much we play_

_And fool around..._

_I still love you (And everything you do)_

_[ Guitars aaand END ]'_

There was silence for a while before Ritsu, Yui, Sawako, Mio, and Mugi started to applaud. Azusa's voice was filled with cuteness, and the song was so true. It was all about Yui and the others. Ui, Kumiko, and Jun thought it would sound cute coming from Azusa, which it did. Azusa set her guitar down and got off the makeshift stage. Yui hugged Azusa.

"That sounded so _kawaii_, Azunyan~"Yui said."Did you make it just for us?"

"Maybe..."Azusa said, looking away because she was embarrassed.

"Wait, you don't have a keyboardist yet."Mio said.

"We're going to get one."Jun said."All we got is Kumiko right now."

"Speaking of that, my little sister plays the piano at home."Kumiko said."She should be at home right now."

"But isn't she a Freshmen?"asked Ui.

"No. You see, my little sister and I just moved in last summer. I was in a different class than you guys last year. My little sister was too nervous to come last year, so she was home schooled. This year, she came because I told her how much fun it is here. She's a junior."Kumiko said."Her name is Hikaru."

"Hikaru? Does she look like you?"Azusa questioned.

"Indeed she does. Her hair is a bit longer than mine."

"Where is she right now?"Jun asked.

"At home."Kumiko answered."I'll bring her to the club room on Monday if you want."

"That would be great."Azusa said, a smile on her face."Make sure she fills out a club application."

"Yes, yes. I will make sure on that. I'm going to go home after gathering my things up and changing."Kumiko said."See you, Azusa-chan, Jun-chan, Ui-chan."

"Bye bye."the three girls said as they waved to the new drummer. After Kumiko had left, Ui, Jun, and Azusa changed into something else.

"So, since you four are here... what do we do?"asked Azusa, looking at her _senpai_'s.

"We should hang out in the club room!"Ritsu said."It would be fun to hang out there again."

"Speaking of that. Kumiko should have left brownies."Azusa said.

"Yes!"yelled Ritsu and Yui. Those two ran up and into the school faster you can sing 'Fuwa Fuwa Taimu'.

"They never change."Azusa said as she walked into the school with Ui, Jun, Mugi, Mio, and Sawako. Once up there, they set the instruments down and sat down in chairs. Azusa had served tea and some sweets.

"Say 'Aaah', Azunyan."Yui said, putting a piece of cake by Azusa's mouth.

"Not this time, Yui-_senpai_."Azusa said and ate her own dessert.

"Azusa, you should really start calling us by our first names with no _'senpai'_."Ritsu said."Try it!"

"Eh? No way. I always say _'senpai'_."Azusa said, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Fine."

"So, how have you been doing?"asked Mio, looking at Azusa, Ui, and Jun.

"Just fine."Jun said."We've been practicing a lot. This club is getting good with Azusa here."

"Well, she is the new president."Ritsu said."I remember she used to be angry at us for not practicing."

"Although, the only thing that would make her become un-mad with us was sweets."Mugi said and sipped some of her tea.

"I feel like coming here on Monday and seeing how everyone is doing... yet we have college."Mio said with a sad smile on her face.

"Can't you guys take a couple days off?"asked Jun."Or is College really that important?"

"It's important."Ritsu said."We can't fool around anymore at college."

"That's good."Azusa said."Now you guys can concentrate more on what you want to be when you grow up. Instead of fooling around and have many tea times."

"Mou... but College is so boring."Yui said as she laid on the desk."Can't do anything fun."

_'She never changes.'_Azusa and Ui thought.

"Hey, I have an idea."said Ritsu, a smile on her face."Let's go shopping and to the arcade."

"Oh! We can hang out with Azunyan then!"Yui said."And Ui! And Jun! And Sawa-chan!"

"Actually, I have work to do."Sawako said."Azusa-chan, make sure you clean everything up."

"Will do."Azusa said, smiling. After that, Sawako left."Help me clean up?"

"Yes!"

* * *

_Walking Around In The Shopping District..._

"I guess we should buy some new clothes."said Mio, looking at the others.

"Hmm.. yea. We should."Ritsu said.

"TO THE CLOTHES STORE!"Ritsu and Yui yelled and then ran. Azusa blinked and then laughed slightly.

"Wait up!"Azusa yelled and ran after them. Ui, Jun, Mugi, and Mio laughed and ran after the three.

The group went to the clothing store and bought a lot of things. They carried bags around as they went to the arcade, the candy store, and the park. Mio and Azusa each had camera's and took pictures of everything for memories. As the sun went down, Jun had went home before anyone else. The rest had decided to walk to Yui's and Ui's place and rest there for a while before going to their actual houses. Although, once they got there, Yui had laid down on the sofa and fell asleep.

"She never changes..."Azusa said with a sigh and took a picture."Ui. Can I use your bathroom so I can change?"

"Of course."Ui said. Azusa grabbed some of her new clothing, went to the bathroom, and changed really fast."Tsumugi-chan, Ritsu-chan, Mio-chan. Why don't you three go change too?"

"Alright."said the three and went to change. Once everyone came out, Ui served tea and sweets.

"So Azusa-chan..."Ritsu started.

"Hm?"Azusa asked, putting her tea cup down.

"How's senior year so far?"Ritsu asked."Boring? Waste of time?"

"Actually it's pretty fun."said Azusa, a slight smile on her face."Even with Jun and Ui, senior year is a lot more fun. Right, Ui?"

"Yep."Ui answered and shook Yui."Sis... wake up."

"Mmm.."

"Yui-_senpai_..."Azusa whispered. Yui opened her eyes and pulled Azusa close to her."Se-_senpai!_"

"Azunyan... stay the night."Yui said, rubbing her cheek on Azusa's.

"Hey, hey. Why just her?"Ritsu asked."How about we all stay the night?"

"Eh? Really?"Yui yelled, so energetic about it."Ui! Can we?"

"Of course, of course."Ui said."We have a lot of sleeping bags here. Azusa-chan, mind helping me?"

"Sure."Azusa said as she stood up and walked with Ui to get the sleeping bags.

Ui and Azusa set up the sleeping bags in the dining room and then Ui went to make dinner while Yui, Azusa, Mio, Ritsu, and Mugi talked to each other. They talked about school, music, and a lot more things. Azusa was smiling since she was being with her _senpai_'s again. But only for a short time. After everyone went silent, Ui brought dinner out. As they were eating, Azusa was thinking of speaking up but never did.

"Azusa, you're really quiet."said Mio, looking at the girl."Something wrong?"

"No."Azusa answered, shaking her head."It's just that... I was wondering if you guys will write letters once a week to Ui or I."

"Did you miss us _that _much?"asked Ritsu, kind of teasing Azusa. Azusa blushed slightly.

"Well..."Azusa started."Of course I did."

"Ha.. I knew it."

"Of course we will."Mio said, looking back at Azusa."Since I have the neatest-"

"-and cutest."Yui added silently.

"Whatever. I'll write each letter."Mio said."That good?"

"Yes."Azusa said and continued to eat.

After everyone was done eating, they each took turns taking baths and then watched some movies until two in the morning. Mugi and Ui were the first one's to fall asleep. Then Mio, Ritsu, and Yui. Azusa stayed up a bit later, creating a song before going to bed. She had gotten the inspiration from being with her friends again. Azusa crawled into the sleeping bad and yawned. She fell asleep in a flash, and everyone was sleeping peacefully.

* * *

_Morning_

"Good Morning..."Azusa said as she woke up later than anyone else.

"Good Morning, sleepy head."Ui said."Azusa-chan, go get cleaned up and changed. I'll fix something up for you to eat."

"Alright."

Azusa grabbed some clothes and her rubber bands to tie her hair up. She went into the bathroom and did her business. After getting washed off and cleaned up, she went to the dining room and Ui served a treat to Azusa which looked like a meal. The girl ate it up and then noticed no one else was around. She blinked and sipped some tea.

"Ui. Question."

"Yes?"

"Where's Yui-_senpai _and the others?"Azusa asked, looking at Ui.

"They went out for a moment. They'll be back soon. They said they didn't want to wake you up since you looked so cute."Ui said as she took Azusa's empty plate and went to the kitchen.

"Hm... okay."Azusa said and turned on some television while waiting for the others to get back. After hours of watching a bunch of shows, the door slammed open, and Azusa got tackled and hugged by Yui."Y-yui-_senpai_."

"I need a lot of Azunyan energy."Yui said, rubbing her cheek against Azusa's."We'll be going back to the college today."

"Oh..."Azusa said sadly.

"Hey, hey. Don't be sad. We got you something."Ritsu said. Mugi was holding a big bag in her hands."More like things..."

"We all pitched in to get you a few presents."Mugi said. She put it down right by Azusa.

"Go ahead and open them."said Mio with a smile on her face.

"A-alright."Azusa stammered and pushed Yui off of her. She reached into the bag and pulled out a photo album. It was many different colors but it also had everyone's names written on them.

"Open it."Ritsu whispered. Azusa did so and smiled. It had a lot of pictures in it, including sleeping pictures."Go on, go on. There's more."

Azusa blinked and reached into the bag multiple times. There was a camera, a wallet that siad 'Light Music Club' on it, a shirt that had a kitten on it, a kitty ear hat, a kitty head keychain, and a kitty head phone charm. Azusa smiled and laughed slightly and hugged the group, giving them thanks for the presents. For about a few more hours, they joked around and played. After that, Yui, Mio, Ritsu, and Mugi went back to college and Azusa went back to her house to get ready for the next day.

Azusa was getting things ready for tomorrow when her phone beeped. It was a text from Yui and the others. She smiled and answered immediately and went back to setting things up for tomorrow. After all of that, she took a bath, changed, and laid down in her bed. She couldn't sleep, so she laid there for hours, reading a manga she got a few months back from Jun. Azusa had wrote a new song, labeled 'Fun Time'. It was about the fun times people had and have when they were younger and when they are more grown up. It was written very beautifully. After a while, Azusa yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

_Monday Morning: After School_

"Guys, this is my little sister, Hikaru."Kumiko said, showing Azusa, Ui, and Jun a girl with long, black hair that went to her chest."Hikaru, say hello to Azusa-chan, Ui-chan, and Jun-chan."

"Hello."Hikaru said and bowed."Nice to meet all of you."

"Hello."Azusa said, smiling."So, you play the keyboard, right?"

"That's right."Hikaru said and set her club application down. Azusa read over it and accepted it. "Am I in?"

"Of course you are."Jun said, smiling."Mind showing us what you can do?"

"I'll be delighted."Hikaru said and set up the keyboard she brought. She played slowly at first but then played really fast. It was the tune of 'Fuwa Fuwa Taimu', only it sounded more experienced. "Well?"

"Amazing."Azusa said."Go ahead and sit down. We'll get to know each other then, alright?"

"O~kay~!"

* * *

-Long Chapter is long. Next chapter will be about everyone getting to know each other. Did you guys like this one? I made the song up myself and it took me a while to make it. I was listening to many K-ON! Songs while making this so it gave me inspiration. Anyway, please review~


	5. Fifth Step

-I disclaim everything but the new characters who shall be introduced! This is the second chapter is now up! K-ON! is owned by the people who made this marvelous anime! Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 5

Fifth Step: Knowing Each Other ,Fixing Up The Room, & New Songs

"Azusa, since your the prez, why don't you tell us more about yourself?"suggest Jun as she reached for a banana tart.

"S-sure."Azusa said with a smile on her face."Hm... where should I start off. I've been playing guitar since I was in fourth grade. My parents' were in a jazz band so that inspired me to start playing. Freshmen year here, I met Ui and went to the Freshmen Reception Concert in the auditorium. The 'Light Music Club' was performing, and they inspired me to join this club. Now that I'm a senior, I decided to keep this club running since music makes me happy."

"I'll go next then."Ui said with a smile."My older sister had joined this club her freshmen year. Mio-chan, Ritsu-chan, and Tsumugi-chan had helped my sister get a guitar. She practiced it a lot and she was really interested in the club. She just thought it would be easy. Since my sister graduated and Azusa-chan was going to be left alone in this club. So, I joined and so did Jun."

"Since you said my name, I guess I'll have to go next."Jun said."Hm... I was in the Jazz Club up until the end of junior year. Mio-san is my inspiration for playing bass. I don't have much to say but I only join the jazz club because of the cool upperclassmen. I felt envious since Azusa got all the cool and exciting stuff in the club so I had to join at the end of junior year."

"You were jealous."Azusa mumbled under her breath."Kumiko, why don't you go next?"

"Alright."Kumiko said."Hm... I've been playing drums since I learned how to walk and talk. I started off with my mothers pots and pans and earlier on in my life, my father bought be a drum set when I was seven. I took lessons until I was in seventh grade and now, I can play any song. All the notes are in my head."

"Ah. So cool."Ui said, amazed at the talent.

"Alright, Hikaru."Azusa said, smiling."Your turn."

"Right, right."Hikaru said."Well, I've been playing the keyboard since I was eight or nine. Since then, I have gotten better at playing. I can play fast or I can play slow. It depends on the song we play."

"Not much information... but it's fine."Azusa said."We should fix this place up a bit."

"But we only have 5 yen."Ui stated.

"Hey, no need. We'll help."Kumiko said."We just need a couple things to spruce this place up a bit, right?"

"Eh? You'll pay?"Azusa asked."That's fine and all but-"

"Hey, hey. It's no trouble."Hikaru said."We'll be happy to since we're in the club."

"Alright..."Azusa said."Well, since today is Monday, I'll stop by a couple stores and grab some sales ads. We can decide what we want to buy this week, order big stuff on Friday and have it delivered next week."

"That sounds good."Jun said, a smile on her face.

"Oh! I almost forgot."Azusa said. She grabbed turtle food and went to Ton-chan's tank."I've been deeding Ton-chan each day. I almost forgot to feed her today."

"'Ton-chan'?"asked Kumiko and Hikaru, confused.

"It's the pet turtle the 'Light Music Club' had for about a year now."said Ui as she looked at the two new members."We should have introduced the turtle from the start."

"It's fine."Hikaru said."We have a pet cat, some fish, and a turtle at home. So having pets in here, is no problem."

"Alright!"Jun said, getting bored."Can we go home yet?"

"I guess we should..."Azusa said."I'll look through some of the sales ads and see what we can get and can use."

"Okay!"

After everyone grabbed their things, they all walked home. Azusa stopped by Home Décor stores, Furniture Stores, and clothing stores. She thought of getting new chairs and tables as well as a club shirt or jacket that they can change into for practice. She put the sales ads in her bag and then walked home by herself, texting Ui and Jun as she did so. As she got home, she changed into something and started to write down things they could use for the club room. Everything seemed so expensive to Azusa. After all of that, she yawned, took a bath, got things ready for tomorrow, and went to bed.

* * *

_In the Morning, during Break_

"So many things..."Jun said as she looked over the sales ads with Ui.

"I was thinking of getting shirts or jackets made for the club."Azusa said after setting her juice box down."Maybe another white board so we can make a calendar and put down what's coming up."

"Sounds like a great idea."Ui said."It'll help us some."

"Yep."Azusa said and started to eat her lunch. Now she would have to talk to Kumiko and Hikaru about this.

* * *

_After School_

"Ah. I like, I like."Kumiko said as she looked over the things Azusa had listed."Shall we go to the places now?"

"Are you sure?"Azusa asked."We could practice..."

"If we get everything now, we can practice some other time or tomorrow."Jun said.

"Right."Kumiko said."Shall we?"

"O-of course!"Azusa said, a smile on her face.

Azusa, Ui, Jun, Kumiko, and Hikaru then left to go to the stores. They went to the Home Décor store first and bought the new tables and chairs. They were going to be delivered tomorrow after school with the new cabinets and white board. They went to the clothing store and got jackets made that said 'Light Music Club' on the back and then their names sewn on the front. They were cute jackets, each of them different colors. Hikaru had decided to buy some for Yui, Mio, Ritsu, and Mugi and send them. The others had agreed. They mailed the big package of jackets and then they started to walk home.

"Alright... we did everything and got everything on our list."said Azusa, smiling."We even got jackets for everyone."

"They're so comfortable."Jun said."Well, see you guys."

"We're going too."Hikaru said."See you tomorrow."

"Bye!"Azusa and Ui said to Jun, Kumiko, and Hikaru.

"Now what?"Azusa asked, looking at Ui.

"I'm guessing we go home."Ui said."Unless you want to get something else."

"Hm... We have school tomorrow and it's getting late."Azusa said."We can meet up with each other early tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good. See you in the morning, Azusa-chan!"Ui said and left the girl.

Azusa smiled and went home, her guitar on her back. Everything went well today. Right now, Azusa was wearing the club jacket with pride. It was a light blue and it said 'Azunyan' instead of her regular name. She thought it would be more memorable to get a jacket like that. After she got home, she ate dinner, took a bath, changed into her pajamas, and started to get everything ready for school tomorrow. While she was laying down in bed, she wrote down a few ideas for new songs. After a while, she fell asleep.

* * *

_In The Morning, After School._

"Woohooo!"Jun yelled."Everything came!"

"That's good. Now let's get everything set up."Azusa said as she started to unpack boxes.

Everyone was excited to unpack and set up everything. They started with the new cabinets, tables, and chairs. They had moved the other cabinets, tables, and chairs to other club rooms that can use them. The new tables had different colored table cloths on them with matching chairs. After hours and hours of setting everything up, they finally finished. The girls were dead-on tired but they got everything done.

"So tomorrow we can practice."Azusa said, talking to the girls as they were walking home."Have tea, make the calendar, write down important dates, and then head home. Sound good?"

"Sounds great."Kumiko said."Hikaru and I have to get home. See you girls tomorrow."

"Bye!"Azusa, Ui, and Jun said and watched Kumiko and Hikaru walk away.

"Now what?"asked Jun, as she walked with her friends.

"Feel like going to the candy store?"Ui asked."I want to get some sweets to send to Sis and her friends."

"That sounds great."Azusa said, a smile on her face."We should send them a picture too."

"Aaah. That sounds good."said Ui, an excited smile on her face."Let's do it!"

"Alright!"

Azusa, Ui, and Jun first went to the candy store and picked out candies they know the girls at college would like. They went into a photo booth and took pictures of all three of them doing different poses and funny faces. They even did a kitty pose for the hell of it. After all the pictures were taken, Azusa brought Ui and Jun to her house and they packed the candy and pictures up. Ui and Jun left Azusa and sent the box out. After everything was done, Jun and Ui went home while texting Azusa once they were seperated.

* * *

_At Azusa's House..._

"Hm..."Azusa thought as she worked on her homework while thinking of lyrics."This is confusing... Ugh."

Azusa laid back on her soft rug, looking up at her ceiling. The homework problem was somewhat hard yet somewhat easy. Ui had texted Azusa five minutes ago and asked her what she got for the same problem she was on. The girl sat up and twirled her pencil around, looking at the same problem over and over again. She jerked up, realizing that the math problem was the perfect inspiration for a new song.

"_Me and you. One plus one equals two. Yet, add our other friends, we are one big happy family..._"Azusa sang quietly to herself as she wrote the lyrics down.

Once those were finished, she figured out the problem and told the answer and work to Ui and Jun. After all the homework was done, Azusa yawned. She got up, took a bath, changed into her pajamas and then went into her bed to sleep. Ui and Jun had texted Azusa 'good night' and that helped the girl sleep easier.

* * *

_Next Day, during Lunch Break_

"Hey, Azu-nyan."Kumiko said, showing up where Jun, Ui, and Azusa were.

"What did you call me?"Azusa asked, staring at Kumiko with wide eyes.

"'Azu-nyan'. Sorry. Something showed up at my house instead of yours last night and said 'Azu-nyan (Azusa Nakano)' on it."Kumiko said and gave the envelope to Azusa."Cute nickname."

"It's not cute, it's annoying.."Azusa mumbled as she took the envelope and opened it. She took the letter out as well as the pictures."Ah... Yui-_senpai _and the others are on a college trip in America. They decided to send pictures. They look like they're having fun. Oh. And their the jackets we sent them!"

"Awesome."Jun said and continued to eat.

Azusa laughed slightly and started to eat her lunch while talking to her friends. They talked about homework and the songs Azusa came up with. They were all very good, especially for Azusa because back then, her songs were dedicated to Ton-chan. Now, all the songs were friendship songs. Mio's were about love, Yui's were about sweets, and the others... their lyrics were terrible. **(A/N: My opinion on everyone's songs. Not Azusa's.) **Since Azusa's songs were about friendship, it made After School Tea Time more interesting.

* * *

_After School in the Clubroom_

"Hey guys!"Hikaru said, walking into the clubroom with Kumiko behind her."Azusa-chan, I heard you made new songs."

"Yes I did. After tea time, we can look over them and practice. Sound good?"Azusa said, looking at the others.

"Yes. Today I brought tarts."Kumiko said and put them out on the table."There's a strawberry one, a blueberry one, a banana one, a cherry one, a lemon one, a raspberry one, and a blackberry one."

"Sweet."Jun said as she took one and started to eat it. Kumiko smiled and served the tea.

"It's a Herbal tea that tastes very well with the tarts."Hikaru said with a smile as she took a tart and started to nibble it.

"Ah. That seems good."Ui said, a smile on her face as she picked up her tea cup and sipped out of it.

"Question, Azusa-chan."Kumiko said as she sat down.

"Hm?"Azusa asked as she put her tart back down on her plate.

"Why does Yui Hirisawa-_senpai _call you 'Azu-nyan'?"Kumiko asked, looking at Azusa.

"Ah. She calls me 'Azu-nyan' because when I joined, I got forced to wear cat ears and go 'Nyan'."Azusa replied. Then the girls finished their tea time."Let's practice now!"

"Alright!"

* * *

_After Practice_

"Alright... we practiced a lot."Azusa said, resting on a chair.

"Yes..."Kumiko said, slipping into a chair as Hikaru served some tea.

"After some more tea, we can go home."Azusa said, a smile on her face."We did well today."

"Sounds good."Hikaru said, a smile on her face.

So the girls finished their next tea time and thought of new outfit idea's for the next time they perform. They were laughing and having a good time until they had to go home. They went their separate ways, going to do homework and doing their own things. Since Azusa had created more songs than usual, she only did the important school and home stuff. All the songs Azusa had created were terrific. Once it turned dark, all the girls went to bed after getting ready for tomorrow and slept peacefully.

* * *

-GOMEN! GOMEN! I had writers block for a while when I was typing this out, so it took me a while. I tried my best in this chapter, although it seems like this story is getting boring because nothing interesting is popping up. If you guys have any idea, feel free to review and tell me! I could use the help!

Review please~


End file.
